Shadowed Hearts
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Amy is made fun of in middle school for being a so-called 'freak' by EVERYONE, including her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog, she runs away to a secret location and later returns...LOOKING HAWT! ShadAmy with little bits of KnucAmy, SilvAmy, SonAmy and others. Especially SonSall. Sonic and Sally bashing! Rated T for language and mild blood/gore. Full summary inside!


**A/N: Hello, loyal followers of me. this is my first Sonic fanfic, so be gentle if I don't have all the names right, because I'm not as big of a fan as a lot of people out there.**

**This is set in high school, so don't send me reviews and PMs about how this 'isn't in the usual Sonic universe!' and crap like that.**

**Enjoy, people. *sigh***

Full summary:

_When Amy is made fun of in middle school for being a so-called 'freak' by EVERYONE, even her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog, she runs away to a secret location and later returns...LOOKING HAWT! Along the way, she'll make friends, rekindle lost relationships, meet old friends and eventually find romance...in the most unexpected of places! Join Amy in her high school adventure as she survives high school...SARAH HARUNO STYLE! :D_

Chapter 1: Starting High School

Amy ran down the street, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, screaming curses all the way, cursing her school down to hell.

She couldn't believe that even HE, of all people would hate her just as much as she loved him.

The one person she thought would see her for who she truly was...

Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic THE hedgehog, famous football player, track runner, soccer player, basketball player and played just about every sport you could imagine that's here in America.

She sighed as she wiped her tears away, sitting down on a bench that was right next to an oval-shaped lake.

She couldn't stay here any longer...too much heartbreak.

_/Flashback/_

_Amy stared at her reflection in the mirror. 'I look ugly and worthless,' she thought miserably._

_She sighed and brought out a cloth, soaked it through with water and started to clear away her makeup._

_Once she was done, She looked again and almost yelled in frustration. 'I _STILL_ look ugly!' she yelled in her head._

_Suddenly, the bell rang and the room was soon overflowing with girls, rushing about to get ready for gym._

_Amy gritted her teeth as a headache was clouding her thoughts, and she held her head, wishing they would SHUT UP._

_They were chattering excitedly about this and that, when all of a sudden, they shut themselves up._

_Amy sighed in contentment and rubbed her forehead for a moment, but soon regretted being happy about the girls hushing up when they parted like a pathway for Jesus to ride in on the donkey, and they cheered half as loud. 'Too bad it ISN'T Jesus,' Amy thought bitterly. 'I could sure use a little wisdom and kindness from SOMEBODY who cares...'_

_Yes, Amy was a Christian. A seventh-day Christian to be exact. She loved the Lord and wanted to do ANYTHING to serve him, for she was miserable and prayed 3 times a day - Morning, noon and night - for wisdom and courage to do what was right._

_She regretted it twice as much when she saw who was strutting through the pathway of girls:_

_Sally Acorn, a female brown squirrel and her 3 wannabes for friends:_

_Cloe Dawgson, a black dog, Judy Sparrowman, a red sparrow and Roxi Bunyan, a white bunny._

_They strutted down the isle like they owned the place, and walked in slow-mo so that everyone in the room could get a glimpse of what they were wearing._

_Yes, Sally, Cloe, Judy and Roxi were the biggest sluts in the school, wearing nothing but tight tube tops and miniskirts, sometimes the occasional sweaters and shorts, and high heels._

_They spotted Amy by the mirror that was beside the bathroom stalls._

_Sally said in a snooty voice, __"Hey, Blamy or whatever your name is-"_

_"It's Amy," Amy corrected._

_Sally looked at her in disgust. "Like, whatever. Anyways, we need you to do our like, homework and stuff."_

_Amy stared at them._

_All the year it had been nothing but homework, Homework, even more HOMEWORK, and oh, did I mention Homework?_

_Finally, she grabbed the papers from them, pulled out a tube of bright red lipstick and a lighter from her backpack, scribbled **'NEVER, YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' BITCHES!' **all over them and lit them on fire, all before everyone's eyes._

_All the girls looked at Amy in horror._

_Sally and her posse looked enraged._

_Amy just smirked._

_After the papers were done burning, Amy dropped what was left of them on the floor and stomped on them with her feet. "Does THAT answer your question, **Sallyia **Acorn?" She said in a sickly sweet voice._

_That was the last straw for Sally._

_She grabbed Amy's shirt and was about to punch her in the face, but Amy turned the tables on her and flipped her over so she was on the floor, and Amy punched her repeatedly._

_"You. Said. Never. To. Say. Your. Real. Name. In. Public. But. I. Just. Did. Whatcha. Gonna. Do. Now. Bitch?!" She punched in-between every word._

_Finally, she let her go, and pulled up on her tube top (making he plastic-surgery-caused D-sized breasts to show) and hissed in her pierced ear, "No matter what you do for the rest of your life, you'll always be **garbage**." And with that, she punched her unsconsious. She looked to the others. "Anyone ELSE want to tell me what I should do?!"_

_Everyone else cowered in fear._

_Amy smirked again. "That's what I thought," She said smugly._

_She took the tube of lipstick and wrote in big bold red letters, **'I HATE YOU ALL, YOU BITCHES AND BASTARDS! GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!' **on the poor, innocent mirror and walked out of the locker room, leaving a note that just **dared **them to call the nurse on her._

_/Flashback over/_

She chuckled a little at the memory of how weak Sally was when they had fought.

But the memory of it all made tears reappear on her cheeks as she realized...

.

.

.

The whole school must hate her now.

Even Sonic the Hedgehog.

As the sun set, she cried out in the now advancing darkness...

"Lord, save me!"


End file.
